dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kakorate: Saiyan Warrior
'This is a What-IF about a scenario where Goku didn't hit fall and hit his head. Kakorate, Tien Shinhan, Frieza, and Vegeta as primary characters. Nappa, and Chiaotzu Frieza's soldiers & henchmen, Master Roshi as secondary characters.' 'Before i start my story, i would like to draw out some basic info as of how Goku's life was all the way to the arrival of Raditz, where my story begins.' Going through the early years of his life terroizing the Earth in his Great Ape form without even realizing it. His desire to become stronger and driven by his evil nature, leads him to the teachings of an old man named Master Shen, The Crane Hermit. ''' Prologue '''Master Shen taught Kakorate, the monkey tailed, orphan everything he knew, and in the 22nd World Martial arts tournament, he was disqualified for killing Master Shen's rival, Master Roshi's pupil, Krillin in the semi-finals. His fellow pupil, Tien Shinhan came away with the victory in the finals, against Jackie Chun. Over the years, he had always carried an orange ball with 4 stars on it, he stole it from the first man he ever killed, An old timer named Gohan. An ugly man named Pilaf (who was reponsible for the deaths of Bulma, Oolong, Puar and Yamcha. Unknown to any of this stories characters) attempted to steal it but failed miserably with his life. A group of monsters lead by King Piccolo also came after him for it, with assistance from Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, and Mercenary Tao....they disposed of them, and for unknown reasons to the nameless warrior, Mercenary Tao wished to have his 4 star ball as a payment. His tail was removed after Master Shen and the others witnessed his Great Ape transformation, which was the first time Kakorate had ever heard of such an ability. Notes: Piccolo Jr. was never born Kakorate only knows of his name thanks to his spaceship, and chose not to destroy the Earth after learning what it's like to be a trained killer under the tutledge of Master Shen. Both Kakorate and Tien Shinhan have the personalities one would expect based on the rapidly different lifestyle. '-----------------------------------------------------' 'Chapter 1' (Farm, a space pod lands and creates an enormous crator in the ground) (Raditz steps out and flys above the space pod) Raditz: (Using his scouter to search for high power levels) Strange, I'm not picking up anything that has high enough power level to be a Saiyan. Wait, there's one, it must be Kakorate. Farmer: Stop right there yonder alien! Get off my property! Before i shoot this here Rifle! Raditz: (Using scouter) Power level 5....hehehe...fool, put your toy down and fight like a man! (Grins) Farmer: You was warned! *Fires at Raditz 3 times* *Raditz catches each and flicks them back right through the Farmer's chest* Raditz: Idiot. How could Kakorate fail to eliminate such a weak breed of people? Hahaha...killing everyone on this planet is going to be fun! *Flys off in the direction of a power level he assumes is Kakorate* ---- (Somewhere in outter space) (Vegeta and Nappa had just finished conquering an entire planet) Nappa: Did you hear what Raditz just said? Power level 5...hahaha, we should just kill Kakorate. Vegeta: Agreed, if his power level is too low to handle that then he's just going to slow us down. Let Raditz waste his time there, either way we're heading to Earth, it should have a good seller's price. In Actuallity, Vegeta knew very well that Kakorate was more than capable of destroying everyone on Earth given the fact that a full moon happens frequently on Earth. A fighter with a power level as low as Kakorate cannot control himself in that form, nor would he have memories of it. Which means the human race should be history by now...Kakorate must be strong....really strong...otherwise, he wouldn't be able to hold himself to any decision he may have made, such as not fullfilling his mission. ---- (Master Roshi's Island; afternoon) Roshi: What in the world is that! i'm sensing. Tortoise: What is it master? he asked is his usual boring tone of voice. *Roshi didn't answer. He just sat there, trembling in fear.* Whoever or whatever that power is, it's heading straight for this island, it's power level is off the charts! I'm not sure how long I can last against a force like that, all I can do is hope it's not here to kill me. Tortoise: Who's that, master? he asks looking outside. Tortoise: Master? Roshi: Quiet....whatever he is...I don't like it...he makes King Piccolo look like a total weakling. Unknown fighter: Come out old man! I can see you through the window! *Roshi steps outside* Roshi: What do you want? I don't recall inviting you to my island. The unknown fighter stares at him for a moment. Then raises his hand up to his left eye, and pushes a button on some sort of device. Unknown Fighter: (Using scouter) Your power level is much higher than the others on this planet, not bad for an old man. Roshi: Shame on you...do you always treat your elders like.... Roshi froze in mid sentence...eyes wide...remembering something under his glasses. Roshi: you have a tail!...I Havn't seen that since....the World marterial arts tournament...The day that feen killed Krillin! he spouted in disgust. A Moment of silence passed on as The unknown newcomer tried to understand what he was saying. Are these men related? are they even human? Roshi: Tell me...who are you? Tell me now! Or i will be forced to fight. Unknown FIghter: Hehehe, you're not the one who gets to ask the questions old man, but i will tell you what you wish to hear before you die. I am Raditz, a Saiyan warrior of the Planet Vegeta! I am here in search of another man, by the name of Kakorate, and after i find him, i am going to purge this planet of all life and sell it on the galactic market! Roshi: What!?! Guess i'll have to do my best to put this guy down...Roshi thought...The evil containment wave is the Earth's best hope. But this time, i can't screw it up, not even Tien Shinhan stands a chance against a fighter like this. I will die, but at least the Earth won't have to suffer on this pyscho's behalf. *Roshi pulls out a dyno cap and opens it* *Poof* The canister used to seal enemies away laid on the ground where Master Roshi planned to finish it all in 1 go. Tortoise: No master! Don't do it! You'll die! Roshi: It's the only way. Get ready....your going in that jar...for the rest of your life! Raditz: Hahahaha! I doubt it old man! But before you waste your life in an attempt to stop me, tell me, the man who you claim had a tail, what was his name? Roshi: I refuse to help you...you're not welcome on this planet! Evil containment wave! *''Fires Evil Containment Wave*'' Roshi struggles while using the technique, Raditz sits there, completely unaffected. Roshi waves his hands in the direction of the jar. But doesn't even manage to budge Raditz. Roshi:!!! *Roshi falls over and dies* Raditz: Hahaha...so...the old man claims someone else on this planet has a tail...Well, Kakorate, you can hide as long as you wish, but evenually, I will find you! hahahahah ---- Chapter 2 (The Crane Hermit's martial arts school 6 pm) Tien: Do you ever stop eating, Kakorate? Kakorate: Nope, don't think so. More please! Chef: One of these days you're going to pop hehe... *Kakorate drops chop sticks and bowl of noodles* What an incredible power i'm sensing....it's enormous...whatever it is....it's bad, i'm not sure Tien and I stand a chance. Chiaotzu: Are you okay Kakorate? Kakorate: Do you guys feel that energy? *Tien looks out the window and appears to be focusing. Then a look of shock comes upon his face.* Tien: Who could that be? His power is....undiscribable.. Chiaotzu: aagh! ---- (Somewhere in outter space) Vegeta: (Using Scouter) Raditz, come in Raditz. Raditz: (Using Scouter) What? Vegeta: (Scouter) Hurry up and kill Kakorate! Raditz: (Scouter) What? But I thought we wanted him to join us? Nappa: (Scouter) Not anymore, if you couldn't figure out where he's at by now, he's way to weak. Raditz: (Scouter) Understood. ---- (Crane Hermit's school of martial arts) Master Shen: Tien Shinhan, raise your power level, we'll bait him in and take him down! Tien Shinhan: But master....he's way too powerful Master Shen: Do as I say, I am your master. i'm sure the combined power of everyone in our school will overwhelm him....no one with that much power can exist on my watch. *Tien powers up* I sure hope Master Shen realizes what he's doing, if that monster comes here, we're going to get crushed. Even Kakorate and I are no match for him. This is risky, but i suppose it's too late....cause he's coming for us already. ---- (Sky) Raditz: (Scouter) Vegeta, someone with a power level much higher than the rest of this planet just registered on my scouter, i'm going to check it out. Vegeta: (Scouter) Just get it over with and meet us at planet Frieza. ---- (20 min later at the Crane school) Chiaotzu: He's here! Raditz: Where's Kakorate? Crane student: Master Shen said we can kill him, let's go! Raditz: hahaha.... *Raditz: raises his hand* Raditz: Double sunday! *''Fires Double sunday and wipes out 7 students*'' Kakorate: NO! It's me you want....leave them out of this! Raditz: You look just like father. Do you remember me? Kakorate? Kakorate: Why would I know you? Tien: (Telepathy) Chiaotzu, can you hear me? Chiaotzu: (Telepathy) Yes, Tien Tien: (Telepathy) When he attacks, use your pyschic powers to stop him cold. Kakorate and I can take it from there, okay? Chiaotzu: (Telepathy) Right Raditz: I am your older brother, Raditz. You are a Saiyan warrior, you were sent to destroy everyone on this planet for us. Why havn't you done so? *Pushes button on scouter* Raditz: Let me guess? Cause your power level is 84 hahahhaha, your a disgrace brother! Prepare to die! Tien: Now! Chiaotzu! *''Chiaotzu uses his pyschic powers*'' Raditz: what!? I can't move a muscle!... *Raditz struggles* Tien: Kakorate, let's finish him... *Tien and Kakorate raise a hand up and prepare to fire* Raditz: What...their power levels are raising....combined their attack should register over 1k...and i can't put my guard up! Tien & Kakorate: Dodon ray! *''Fires Dodon Ray*'' Raditz: aaagh! ugh!... In his dieing breath...Raditz reveals that 2 more Saiyans will come in an act of revenge. Raditz: You're no match for them...hehehe Kakorate: Grrr.... *''Fires another Dodon Ray at Raditz*'' ---- (Planet Frieza) Zarbon: Lord Frieza. Frieza: What is it? Zarbon? Zarbon: Vegeta just sent a message that he and Nappa have finished their mission. Frieza: What Planet? Zarbon: I believe it was Croshk Frieza: Why are you wasting my time with this? I have no interest of planets with such weak fighters, just sell the planet and move on! I don't need details on a rock like Croshk! Zarbon: Actually, I wanted to inform you of the interesting news he presented. Vegeta claims a low class Saiyan, relative to Raditz...killed Raditz in 1 attack on planet Earth. Dodoria: Raditz? Who cares, i'm amazed he's managed to stay alive over all these years. Frieza: Appule! *Appule enters room* Appule: Lord Frieza? Frieza: Have my spaceship prepared and set coordinates for Earth. Appule: Yes Lord. Dodoria: Lord Frieza? Why? I'm sure he's no threat, why not send Nappa? Frieza: I want to meet this, Saiyan. If he can defeat his older brother so quickly, he could be stronger than even Vegeta, there's no telling. And I won't allow one of those monkeys to get away from me! Tell Vegeta to board my spaceship upon arrival! Dodoria: But... Frieza: That's an order! Zarbon It shall be done my Lord. *Zarbon, Dodoria, and Appule exit* Those fools don't understand, if a low class Saiyan can finish him that quickly, there's no telling how much power he may be hiding, Earthlings have very low power levels, therefor it's possible they can raise it at will. If this Saiyan learned of how to do that, there's no telling how much power he has. It's best that I eliminate him now. Before his power someday rivals mine. ---- (Launch pad, Planet Frieza) *Vegeta and Nappa exit space pods* One of Frieza's elites was waiting for them at the door. Vegeta: Get out of our way. Frieza soldier: Zarbon says you have to go to Frieza's spaceship effective immediatly! Chapter 3 More Coming soon.... This story is property of SuperVegeta77, none of these characters are owned by me. Category:Fan Fiction